<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hmm.. Salty. by ssleepytimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805448">Hmm.. Salty.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleepytimes/pseuds/ssleepytimes'>ssleepytimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Life: Beginnings &amp; Always (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleepytimes/pseuds/ssleepytimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With everybody out of the house for the night, you both got a little handsy and things escalated from there.</p><p>Reader's gender is not specified, fic takes place during Step 3 !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hmm.. Salty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as always this is not beta read so excuse if there is any errors or grammar mistakes..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hot breaths and sounds of lust fill the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every breath you two were taking in was doing nothing in cooling down your burning bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands wandering all over his waist and thighs, trying to touch and feel him up as much as you were able to reach from your position in between his legs. He was laying back on your bed, eyes closed out of pleasure and embarrassment. Your head was slowly bobbing up and down Cove’s length, trying not to overstimulate and make him run away. You wanted to speed up oh so badly but you had to keep your pace. His soft moans and whimpers whenever you made movement on him kept shooting down waves of need down to your core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mnn..hah…” Cove placed his arm over his eyes, flustered up about the sounds slipping out of him. Thankfully nobody was home due to everyone leaving for a party you decided to not join so you both wouldn’t have to hold back any noises. He was glad his hair was in a ponytail so he can have more breathing room. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed his free hand wavering and trembling in the air, slightly gravitating towards you but hesitating. It seemed he wanted something but once again he was too nervous to say it. Deciding to give it a shot, you picked up the pace hoping this is what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bingo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!..Mmm!..!” His whole body flinched and his small whimpers and moans got louder. His wavering hand gripped onto the blanket underneath him trying to level himself somehow. The louder he got, the more your body was burning up. You felt like your heart was pounding out of your chest, taking pleasure from this wonderful sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swirling your tongue around the tip gently while stroking him, you take a peek up at his face. It was disheveled to all hell. Even with his arm tucked over his head, you can see his flushed face with strands of wet hair sticking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen as you hear your name. You looked up to meet his eyes peeking out from beneath his arm, pleading with you. You swore you heard his mutter something so you take your mouth off him to make it easier for him to think. After a minute or two of silenced heavy breathing, he finally speaks with a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please….more…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That snapped something in you as when he finished your lips went back onto his length, going at a fast pace. Doing this made Cove tremble and let out louder moans, his hand letting go of the blanket and gently resting on your head. You did this for a minute or two before an idea popped into your head. You hoped this wouldn’t be too much for him as much as you knew this would be very pleasurable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bobbed your head up taking in a deep breath, and plunged your head back down, taking him as much as you can. Cove immediately let out a loud mixture of a moan and whimper, his panting getting louder as well. You kept your head there, even with his length causing your eyes to water up. Knowing that this is making him see stars made your core throb. As much as you wanted him inside you, you knew that would be too much for him right now. Letting out a moan with him still deep in your mouth must have sent him over the edge with the vibration, as he screeched out a choked moan and came down your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping the bed sheets like your life depended on it, you tried your best to keep your head still, attempting to swallow all his seed. You felt every spurt coat inside you and tasted it all. He tasted odd but not bad enough where you wanted to gag it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you noticed he was done you slowly took him out of you, as you didnt want to overstimulate him more. You plopped yourself besides him on the bed, watching him catch his breath and come down from his high. His body looked tense and covered in sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gently pat his head, calming his nerves. “I didn’t go too far, did i..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, not looking in your direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-you didn’t don’t worry....I’m just....” he starts, taking a moment to breathe again. “I’m just overwhelmed is all..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he said that his eyes widen and he props himself up on his elbows, quickly looking at you. “N-not that it's a bad thing..! I-its just.. Since it’s our first time, my body isnt used to it..” he says as though there would have been a chance you would have been hurt by what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine Cove don’t worry!” you reply with a giggle. It's cute how even with all this he still worries about you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You curl up besides him, head resting on his chest. You could hear his racing heartbeat, pounding against his chest and your ear. His breathing has slowed down a good bit, going back to a regular speed. All this excitement has sucked out the energy out of you both and before you realised it, you both knocked out against each other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>